The present invention relates to complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, and more specifically, to vertical transistor semiconductor devices.
CMOS is used for constructing integrated circuits. CMOS technology is used in microprocessors, microcontrollers, static random access memory (RAM), and other digital logic circuits. CMOS designs may use complementary and symmetrical pairs of p-type and n-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) for logic functions.
The MOSFET is a transistor used for switching electronic signals. The MOSFET has a source, a drain, and a metal oxide gate electrode. The metal gate is electrically insulated from the main semiconductor n-channel or p-channel by a thin layer of insulating material, for example, silicon dioxide or high dielectric constant (high-k) dielectrics, which makes the input resistance of the MOSFET relatively high. The gate voltage controls whether the path from drain to source is an open circuit (“off”) or a resistive path (“on”).
As MOSFETs are scaled to smaller dimensions, various designs and techniques are employed to improve device performance. Vertical transistors, in which source/drain regions are arranged on opposing ends of a vertical channel region, are attractive candidates for scaling to smaller dimensions. Vertical transistors may provide higher density scaling and allow for relaxed gate lengths to better control device electrostatics, without sacrificing the gate contact pitch size.